


Violated Trust Part 2: Painful Dawn

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Series: Violated Trust [2]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-10
Updated: 2002-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26218711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: by Flaming Red OracleThis is the sequel to "Violated Trust", it takes place the very next morning.Frodo confides in Sam about his assault.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel/Frodo Baggins, Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Series: Violated Trust [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904110
Kudos: 6
Collections: Least Expected





	Violated Trust Part 2: Painful Dawn

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Summary: This is the sequel to "Violated Trust", it takes place the very next morning. After being violated by Aragorn, Frodo struggles to cope with his assault and finds comfort in his best friend Sam. Important: If you haven't read the first part--"Violated Trust", then read it first, or else this story will make no sense. Thank you. This fic was written on March, 10, 2002. Warnings: None
> 
> Disclaimer: As always, I do not own these characters because I'm not Tolkien! So please no suing, thank you.

It was early dawn, when Frodo finally awoke. His whole body ached with pain; especially in his tender, inner thigh area. The soreness existed both inside and out, it was unlike any pain he had experienced before. Remembering what had happened during the terrible night, caused the hobbit to break out in cold shivers. He still couldn't believe it! How could Aragorn have done such an awful thing? The man had sworn to protect him with his life! He was the one and only Ringbearer, for godsake! Why did it happen? Frodo was so confused and angry, he knew he would have to find the answers...but that would mean having to confront the very man who had brutally attacked him! Frodo didn't know how to approach the ranger, or whether or not he would even have the courage. But still, the hobbit knew he'd have to try--no matter what the cost. Wearily, he slowly crawled out of bed (leaving behind bloodstained covers) and headed towards a large, round bowl set upon a small table. He dipped a nearby rag into the water-filled bowl and began washing himself off; paying extra close attention to his inner thigh area-- which was crusty with dried semen and blood. Once he had finished cleaning himself off, he quickly dressed and left the room.

Outside the inn, the fresh air was cool and crisp; lingering with a sweet scent. The sky was a beautiful combination of gold, pink, and lavender. Tiny beads of dew were still visible upon the damp ground. Everything seemed so alive and new.

Frodo found his way to the other members of the Fellowship, who were waiting to greet him.

"Good morning, Frodo" said Sam, smiling cheerfully. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

Frodo swallowed hard, hesitate to answer. He timidly glanced over at Aragorn (who was standing only a few feet away) and frowned. "No...no, Sam. I'm afraid I didn't," he answered gravely.

Sam noticed the grim look on his master's pale face and wondered what was wrong. "Is something the matter, Mr. Frodo?" he asked innocently. "You look as though something is troubling you."

Frodo and Aragorn exchanged silent glances at each other, waiting to see if the other would speak.

Aragorn, still wracked with guilt, turned away from the hobbit with a sour face. He solemnly walked away from his friends in search of solitude. He longed for a quiet place to escape his shame and resolve his tormented thoughts. He feared it was only a matter of time before the other members discovered his evil secret. How would he be able to face them--once the skeleton was released from the closet? He feared the worst.

The Fellowship watched their leader walk away with burning curiosity.

"Where is Strider going?" asked Sam. "Does he have to relieve himself, or something?"

Only Frodo knew the terrible truth. "No, Sam, I don't think he has to relieve himself. I think he wants to be alone."

"Alone? What for? It's early in the morning and we should get going. We've got a lot of ground we have to cover," Sam replied. "We don't have any time to waste."

"You're absolutely right, Sam," said Frodo. "But...there is something I wish to discuss with you in private, if you could spare me a moment." He knew if he didn't tell someone about what happened soon, he would surely go insane! He just had to get it off his chest. And-- next to Bilbo--Sam was his closest companion. He would understand and listen with an open heart. "Come, Sam, I need to speak with you at once."

"Well, alright, Mr. Frodo. If you say so."

Frodo gently took Sam by the arm, and they disappeared into a thick patch of trees; leaving the rest of the group behind to ponder what was going on. They passed several tall, evergreen trees, until they found a safe, secluded spot for their discussion. They stopped and turned to each other.

"So, Mr. Frodo," Sam began, puzzled. "What is this all about?"

Frodo didn't quite know how to begin, for what he was about to say was a very difficult thing to explain...especially to his best friend. What would Sam say when he found out? What would he do? Frodo was too afraid to know the answer, but it just had to be done. There was no other way around it. "Sam, I...I need to tell you something."

Sam raised an intrigued eyebrow. "What is it?"

Frodo coughed and cleared his throat, then replied hesitantly, "Well, Sam, what I'm going to tell you is not easy for me, in fact, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to say to anyone in my whole life."

"Speak on," encouraged Sam.

Knots twisted and tightened in the pit of Frodo's stomach. "Last night, something awful happened between me and Aragorn...something that was just not right."

"Not right?" Sam inquired. "Like what?"

"It's very difficult to explain, dear Sam," Frodo continued, with a heavy sigh. "The only reason I'm telling you this, is because you're my dearest friend and I know I can trust you with a secret. Plus, if I don't tell someone soon--I'm going to explode!"

"Does this awful secret have something to do with Sauron's Ring?" asked Sam.

"No, Sam, though I wish it did," Frodo replied, "for what I have to tell you is far worse than anything we've encountered with the Ring. My secret is somewhat...personal."

"Personal?"

"Yes. You see...last night...when I was getting ready for bed...Aragorn came to my room for a visit. And at first we talked for a while, but then...then something bad happened. He started to do strange things to me, things that made me feel very uncomfortable."

Sam swallowed hard. He definitely did not like where the conversation was headed. "What sort of strange things?" he pressed on.

Tears filled Frodo's blue eyes; spilling over onto his cheeks. "Oh, Sam, I...I feel so unclean...so ashamed! Aragorn started kissing me, and then fondling me, and then he...he removed my breeches and..."

Sam's heart leaped in his chest. Now it all made perfect sense, now he understood the reason for Frodo and Aragorn's bizarre behavior! Aragorn had raped Frodo! Sam shuddered at the very thought of his beloved master being violated by the man he trusted most.

Frodo wiped away tears, as he continued. "Sam, he stole my innocence! I gave no consent--but he took me anyway! He took me by force!"

Sam stood silent, with widened eyes and a gasping mouth. His face was white with shock! He could not believe his ears! Anger boiled and raged inside him, he grew hot with fury. Clenching his fists tightly, he shouted, "Aragorn violated you!"

"Yes, Sam...he did!" Frodo exclaimed. He choked back a sob. "I didn't want to do it, Sam, I begged him to stop--but he wouldn't! I feel so dirty, I don't know what to do!"

Sam's rage erupted. "Well, I know exactly what to do, Mr. Frodo!" he growled. "I'm going to take my sword and run that good-for-nothing bastard clear through!" He reached for his scabbard and pulled out his long sword. Squeezing the hilt tightly, he raised the gleaming weapon high in the air with vengeance. "I'LL KILL ARAGORN!"

Frodo was alarmed. "No, Sam, no!" he pleaded. "You can't kill Aragorn!"

"Yes I can--just watch me!" swore Sam. "I'll teach him not to hurt the ones I love! And if the others try to interfere and stop me, then I'll show them, too! No one harms my Mr. Frodo and gets away with it!"

Frodo grabbed Sam's shoulders and lightly shook him. "No, Sam, you mustn't say such awful things! I know what Aragorn did to me was wrong, but you still can't kill him! Please listen to me, Sam. Aragorn may have made a terrible mistake, but he is still our leader--no matter what. And besides, he is a strong man and you are just a...well, a hobbit. Men are much stronger and more powerful than we small hobbits. If you try to pick a fight to the death with a skilled warrior like him, you will surely die! Face it, Sam, as noble as your intentions may be, you just don't stand a chance against Aragorn. And then what will I do, if you are killed? I couldn't go on living without you by my side, you're my dearest friend...I need you."

Sam sighed heavily and placed his weapon back into its proper place. Realizing that his wise master was correct, he frowned with defeat. "I suppose you're right, Mr. Frodo," he mumbled. "If you think it's best, then I won't try and go after Aragorn. I won't go against your wishes."

Frodo smiled gently. "Thank you, Sam, I am grateful. Please promise me that you won't tell the others about what happened. We can't afford to allow anything to come between us and our important mission to destroy the Ring, do you understand?"

Sam looked down at the ground. "Yes, sir," he grumbled sourly. "I won't tell."

"Good," said Frodo, greatly relieved. "Now, we had better get back to the others, or else they'll become worried and start looking for us."

"As you wish, Mr. Frodo."

The two hobbits turned and began walking back towards their group. When they returned, they found their friends still standing exactly where they had left them. Even Aragorn had joined them from his seclusion. The Fellowship was together again.

Before they had started off on their long journey, Aragorn cautiously approached Frodo; with tears in his eyes. A grave expression covered his face--it was the look of self-loathing and remorse. "Frodo," he spoke softly, "I...I truly am sorry about last night. I never meant to hurt you, and I know I have no right to speak with you now. I don't blame you if you hated me, for I hate myself. I hope, someday, you can find it in your heart to forgive me. I do love you and care about you as a friend, and I will carry my shame until the day I die." A tiny tear trickled down his stubbly cheek. "Please believe me, Frodo...I really am sorry."

Frodo's bitter heart softened. He could tell that the man's apology was sincere and full of guilt. He decided to calm his anger and offered the ranger a kind smile. "It's all right, Aragorn. Speak no more, I forgive you. Now, let us not mention it anymore. Come, we must continue our quest. For we still have a long way to go, and we have already lost too much time as it is."

Aragorn returned the hobbit's smile with one of his own. He was grateful for the halfling's forgiveness--though he knew he did not deserve it. "Let us be on our way...and thank you, little one."

With the morning sun shining upon their backs, the Fellowship headed off towards their next destination...never stopping for a moment to look back.


End file.
